A known example of a liquid ejecting head is an inkjet head that performs various types of printing by ejecting liquid toward a recording medium. A liquid ejecting head includes a channel member, which includes a plurality of ejection holes and a plurality of compression chambers, and a piezoelectric actuator substrate, which includes displacement elements that compress liquid in the compression chambers. The channel member includes a plurality of plates that are stacked together, the plates including holes that constitute channels. The ejection holes are provided on one principal surface of the channel member, and the compression chambers are provided on the other principal surface of the channel member. The channel member includes channels that connect the ejection holes to the compression chambers (see, for example, PTL 1).